The Fluffy Xover
by Emono
Summary: A Ryan/Greg crossover prompt story. Ranges from G-M, from angst to fluff. M/M, slash, H/C, and all around good stuff


**Title**: The Fluffy X-Over: A Ryan/Greg prompt story

**Prompts**: 10 Prompts I took from an 100-prompt list

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami and Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-15

**Pairing**: Ryan Wolfe/Greg Sanders

**Warnings**: Public smut, a little angst, a little crack, a little fluff

**Disclaimer**: CSI is God, and we all know you can't own God

**Beta**: gil_follower

**1. Change of heart**

Horatio looked up from the resignation, his youngest CSI fidgeting nervously in the chair before him.

"Why the change of heart, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio cocked his head to the side "You seemed to eager to start your CSI career here in Miami."

"It's nothing personal, H...sir" Ryan added quickly "It's just...I-I've met someone, and I've been offered a job really close to them-"

"Working in the Las Vegas CSI unit" Horatio's lips quirked "It seems you'll be working right next door."

Ryan's brow drew in confusion, "You know, sir?"

"I've already spoken with Dr. Grissom, and he's happy to give the job opening to you" Horatio nodded absently "And...it seems it will make their lab tech happy."

"Greg's more than a lab tech" Ryan promptly defended his boyfriend's honor "He's an experienced DNA analyst and he's getting field experience-"

Horatio held up a hand solemnly, "I'm sure you have a whole list, Mr. Wolfe, and I would love to hear it. But this isn't about Mr. Sanders...this is about your career and a good portion of your life. Do you think you'll be happy in Las Vegas? It is similar to Miami, though I assure you it's much more restless."

Ryan bit the side of his lip to stop his smile, "Yeah, Horatio. I think I'm going to be really happy."

"Then you have my acceptance of your resignation and my blessing" Horatio nodded, signing the document "Not to mention...my congratulations. Mr. Sanders suits you."

Ryan ducked his head, trying not to burst into laughter.

**2. Wind; air**

Greg stood at the edge of the beach, his feet in the sand and water. With every soft wave, the sand buried them further. The breeze rustled his hair, feeling cool and oh-so-good against his face. The setting sun cast bloody colors across the sand, across his frame.

He hummed pleasantly, there wasn't anything like the beach.

Bare arms wrapped around his waist, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah" Greg turned in his lover's arms, smiling at him "Damn Ry, you're so lucky. It's beautiful here."

"The humidity would kill you and you know it" Ryan tisked, but returned the other's smile. He spun him back around, pressing close and resting his chin on his shoulder. Greg sighed again, melting into the other. Silence enclosed them, the surf providing all the background music they could need for their short time together.

Ryan whispered lowly into the brunette ear, "It could be like this..._always_..."

"Ry..." Greg smiled wanly "That's a sweet promise...don't be cruel."

"Really" Ryan swore "I could talk to Horatio, you could get transferred-"

"No" the slighter man loosened his grip on his lover "Just...don't, ok? It's not fair to either of us."

Ryan nodded, throat tight as he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"I miss you when you're gone..."

Greg winced at the quiet confession, but he could only nod in agreement.

**3. Anticipation**

Greg stood in front of his full-length mirror, shimmying his jeans up around his hips and buttoning them. His heart was racing madly in his chest, beating a tattoo inside him. His breath hitched, God he was so nervous! Grissom had set him up on a blind date, for some reason or another, and had promised that he was going to enjoy himself.

"_He's an employee of a good friend of mine. He's a little OCD, but I think he'll balance you out."_

"Balance me out..." Greg grumbled good-naturedly, smoothing his t-shirt out over his stomach "I can't believe he had to ship someone in from Miami just to get me a date. Not like I needed a date, I can get my own. I don't need my boss-"

Someone knocked on the door, pulling a girly squeal from his lips. Greg clamped a hand over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the door. He turned towards the mirror one last time, fluffing up his hair again before dashing toward the door. He paused in front of it on the second knock, taking a moment to compose himself, then opened the door.

Greg couldn't help but gape at the man revealed on the other side, Grissom was his God now because of this. The man was...wow...kinda pretty, but not girl-pretty. He had these supple brown eyes like a doe, but he had a strong jaw that showed he could bite if he needed to. He had soft brown hair that was ruffled a bit, and he looked just about his age. He was dressed similar to Greg, though his jeans looked newer and his shirt was...pressed?

Ryan Wolfe...a little OCD and perfect...

"Wow" the man's voice was a little coarse, like fine sandpaper up Greg's spine "You're picture does you no justice, Greg Sanders."

"Uh, thanks" Greg managed to squeeze out "Grissom didn't show me a picture of you."

"Horatio's doing, I'm sure" Ryan gestured out "Ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah" Greg nodded, looking over the other's shoulder to see a slick, dark emerald car "Is that yours?"

"Yeah" Ryan shrugged, looking kinda embarrassed "I won't go anywhere without my own car. Rental cars...bug me out."

"All the crap we find in there, I'm not surprised" Greg made a face "People have sex in those things all the time, and they don't bother cleaning up."

They both gave a shudder. Ryan noticed the other's disgust at things he hated, it intrigued him.

Maybe Horatio was right, maybe Greg Sanders would balance him out.

**4. Fighters**

"Please, I have to see him!"

Horatio and Eric looked away from Ryan's form being dragged away on a stretcher, two security guards were fighting back a young man with blonde-streaked, spiky hair and a wild look in his eyes. He was struggling in their grasp, obviously to the point of hysterics.

"Let him through!" Horatio bellowed, and the two guards obeyed immediately. The young man streaked past the two CSI's, running right for the gurney.

"Ryan...Ry, baby?" the man cooed, stopping the medical team and leaning over his lover. The brunette seemed too out of it to know he was there, but it calmed something in him "God, what the hell have they done to you?"

"Sir, you can't go any further" a doctor pushed him away, the rest of the team took Ryan off into the hospital.

"Please, let me go with him" he begged, eyes following after his boyfriend.

"Greg Sanders?"

Greg turned, spotting Horatio without acknowledging him. The doctor went off through the doors, and Greg was a step behind them when a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"That's enough, Gregor" Horatio stated, pulling the younger man away from the doors.

Greg struggled weakly, "But Ryan-"

"He'll be fine, you have to let the doctors do their job" Horatio turned the other around, meeting their eyes "You have to calm down, you can see Ryan once they've got him stabilized."

Greg nodded slowly, "Horatio, what happened?"

"A suspect shot him with a nail gun, he was on the scene by himself" Horatio didn't bother to look pointedly at Eric, everyone there knew who's fault it was.

"And you're his partner?" Greg turned, glaring heatedly at the Cuban "You were the one that was supposed to go with him?"

"It's not-"

"Thank you for driving him here, getting him to help, keeping him alive" Greg's voice was soft, and he stepped forward to shake the other's hand. Eric was thrown off by the sudden change, but when he reached out he found the hand he was going to grasp colliding with the side of his face. The punch was so sudden, it knocked him clear on his ass. Horatio seized Greg before the other could cause any more damage, clearly displeased.

"You keep that up, Gregor, and I'll send you right back to Las Vegas" Horatio growled, and the other pulled away in sudden fright. The red head helped Eric up, giving him a look that said 'you're lucky he didn't kill you.'

"Eric, I need you to go process the scene..."

**5. 'till the end of time**

(Continuance of _Fighters_)

Greg clutched his lover's hand, seeing the frightened expression on his face.

"Try not to move" the doctor instructed, reaching out with the tweezers to remove the nail.

"It won't hurt him?" Greg inquired nervously.

Ryan sighed shakily, "He already said that it wouldn't."

Greg glared, but he knew his lover was only trying to be strong. The nail was removed with a sickening squelch, put into a tray, and taken away. The doctor spoke some more, administrating some kind of medicine and some bandage for the wound, but neither were really listening. Soon enough, they were alone in the curtain-closed space.

"Greg..." Ryan turned his head, looking at his boyfriend the best he could "Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know me..." Greg tried to smile, but there were tears in his eyes "I just magically pop up whenever you get hurt. It's my superpower, pretty sweet huh?"

"You're such a geek" Ryan teased, but he smiled gratefully "I'm glad you're here anyways."

"It was your day off, remember?" the other bit the side of his lip, trying not to let his voice break "I decided to come down and spend it with you...surprised?"

Ryan gave a snort of amusement, "Very."

"It's what I was aiming for" Greg reached down, smoothing back short brunette tresses "I'm sorry this happened...I'm sure it's my fault. Bad karma or something..."

"Oh shut up" Ryan squeezed the man's hand tightly "It's not your fault, it's Delko's."

Greg scoffed, "Yeah, I know. I punched him outside-"

"You _punched_ him?" Ryan laughed "Oh God, Greg!"

Greg grinned, "Just defending your honor and all."

The other paused, "Did Horatio see?"

"Yeah, he stopped me from killing him" Greg kissed the hand he held "They're going to let you out later today, I'm going to drive you home, kay?"

Ryan nodded, closing his eyes as the medicine started to kick in.

"Will you be here...?"

"Yeah, love" Greg let a tear slip "You know I'll always be here for you, Ry."

Ryan was asleep within minutes, safe.

**6. Enigma**

They hadn't been able to meet very long, but something had sparked between Ryan and this Las Vegas CSI. It was time for Greg Sanders to leave, go back with the two other members of his team. They stood awkwardly in the parking lot at night, Warrick loading their rented Hummer with their kits and suitcases. Nick was attempting to help, but was fumbling because he kept trying to flirt with Calleigh at the same time.

"It was fun working with you" Greg smiled sweetly, reaching out his hand. Ryan smiled back, clasping it and shaking. A note was slipped into his hand, causing his brow to draw in confusion. Greg gave him a wink, then went off to join his team. Ryan unfolded the note warily, looking down to see a number written on one side and a line on the other.

_If you don't call me, it'll just break my heart_

_**3 Greg**_

Ryan opened his mouth as if to comment, but just snapped it shut and kept looking. It was very Greg, short and sweet and an enigma.

Eric approached him, "Wolfe? Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing" Ryan flushed, stuffing the note into his pocket "Nothing at all."

Eric grinned, "I think that Sanders kid has a thing for you."

Ryan fingered the edge of the note, "I'm...really not sure."

**7. Pink lemonade **

Greg always compared being in love with Ryan to drinking a glass of pink lemonade.

No, wait, don't leave, he was serious. Stay with him for a moment and he'll explain, cause he's pondered this a lot of times before. When you looked at the drink, it looked harmless. All pink and still, liquid-cotton-candy in a glass. It made you want to drink, and even if you knew you hated it, you didn't think the next drink could be as bad if it was as pretty as it was.

Then you drank it, eck! You make a face, you pull away, cause it seemed to bite you. The drink bit you! And then everyone looked at you crazy when you said it. It wasn't anything how it looked, and it was kinda hard to get down. But after a pause and some lip-smacking, it left you with a sweet aftertaste.

And it was worth just one more taste, right?

**8. Paranoia**

Eric was leaning over Horatio's shoulder, a file spread out in front of them. They were going over some minor details of a case, and something caught Eric's eye.

Ryan was down in the Trace lab, working on some evidence that he had collected in a crime scene. The door opened, and in stepped a grinning Greg Sanders. Ryan's head shot up, smiling broadly before tackling the slightly taller. Greg hugged him back, obviously laughing and happy.

Then he pulled away, Greg whispered something with intention, then grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him out.

"Oh no" Eric made a face "Should I be worried?

Horatio looked up, "About what?"

"Sanders is in from Las Vegas again, and he just dragged Ryan away" Eric's brow creased "Do you think they're up to any good?"

Horatio suppressed a smile, he knew exactly what Greg was up to.

The red head told the truth, "No, Eric, I don't think so."

Then he distracted the Cuban the best he could.

**9. Serendipity**

(Continuance of _Paranoia_)

"Greg, where are we going?" Ryan asked excitedly, being pulled by his boyfriend deeper into the building.

"Somewhere private" the kinda taller man reached a supply closet, tugging it open and throwing the other inside "Here."

"Greg, no" Ryan glared, but he was shut into the closet. He turned on the light, seeing the mischievous look the other had. "I said no. Anyone could walk by-"

"Then we should hurry" Greg grinned, pinning his lover against the door and kissing him hard "You'll love it, I swear. I just missed you babe..."

Ryan groaned as Greg dropped to his knees before him, working his jeans open easily and working those and his boxers down around his knees. The slighter man almost came at the mere sight, hot breath washing over his length.

"Hard already, Ry?" Greg purred, leaning in and licking a pearly drop from his lover's cock "I almost forgot how good you taste."

"Missed you so bad, Greg" Ryan moaned, carding his fingers through blonde-highlighted hair and tugging lightly. Greg grinned, then slid the length past his lips and took him down with long-practiced movements. The cock pulsed, making him moan, causing Ryan to jerk like he had been shocked.

Voices sounded outside, the southern twang of Calleigh talking with Hagen. Ryan froze, bringing up his free hand and biting down hard. The sick thrill of doing this at work, with his co-workers so close...it only rushed his orgasm.

Outside, Calleigh was laughing at something Hagen said. She paused, a low sound coming from somewhere. She looked around, brow creased.

"What?" Hogan asked.

"I thought I heard..." Calleigh shook it off "Oh, never mind."

Inside the closet, Ryan was on the floor with Greg between his legs, kissing and grinning.

"I hate you" Ryan mumbled, post-orgasmic haze making him loopy "You're reckless and insane."

Greg bit his lover's bottom lip, "And you love every bit of it."

**10. Impressionable youth**

Horatio couldn't help but stare curiously at the pair at the far end of the crime scene, comparing cameras and smiling shyly at one another. Ryan seemed to be taking the initiative, openly flirting and letting the other know he was interested. Greg was playing coy, but he honestly seemed to return his feelings.

"They're young, both of them..." Horatio stated off-handedly to the man beside him, Grissom looked up from the dead body and nodded. It was rare, once every year maybe, that they got a case in Miami tied to one in Las Vegas. But both were vibrant cities, alive and full of sin, so it wasn't much of a stretch. People went to Vegas to forget, and people came to Miami to be forgotten.

"I see Greg do this all the time" Grissom stood, eyeing the couple as well "But I think they'll go good together."

Horatio rose a brow, "They've barely met."

Grissom grinned, "It doesn't mean we can't push them together as often as possible."

Horatio suddenly felt like a new mother with her best friend, planning out futures for their children. He shook his head, he didn't like the feeling.

"They're young, like you said, impressionable" Grissom cast a glance at Eric Delko "And it isn't like you haven't got inner-CSI relationships going on already..."

"Don Flack and Eric are a whole different thing" Horatio lied, but gave in "Ryan won't like being played."

Grissom cocked his head at Ryan, seeing the way he looked Greg up and down.

Grissom looked over at Horatio in all seriousness, "But I think he'll enjoy the prize."

**End**


End file.
